Disney Heroes
Disney Heroes (traduzida como Os Heróis da Disney) é uthumb|152px|Disney Heroes logoma franquia, criada pela Disney Consumer Products, spin-off da franquia Disney Princesa, que reúne diversos heróis de filmes da Disney, e também os personagens dos filmes dos mesmos personagens, com aparições secundárias. Ela foi criada como uma contrapartida para a franquia de princesas da Disney, e reune seis heróis: Tarzan, Hércules, Príncipe Felipe, Peter Pan, Robin Hood e Arthur. A franquia é destaque em diversas areas, como produtos infantis, brinquedos, aparições em live-action, entre outros. História Quando a franquia Disney Princesa foi criada, a Disney também teve a ideia de criar uma outra franquia, para reunir os personagens masculinos de seus filmes. Em algum momento, alguns produtos com o nome de Disney Heroes, começaram a surgir na Disneylândia, e consequentemente, fora dela também. A Buena Vista Entertainment disponibilizou um DVD com Tarzan e Hércules como destaque, que levou o nome da franquia, e que continha episódios das séries de ambos os heróis. Devido ao fato de ser apresentado como Volume 1, acreditava-se que existiam planos de se criar outros volumes, mais isso nunca aconteceu. Os produtos com a 'nova franquia' acabaram desaparecendo com o tempo, e a Disney aparentemente, desistiu da franquia, principalmente devido ao sucesso das princesas. Em 2013, no entanto, a Disney decretou o retorno oficial da franquia, com o lançamento de uma linha de brinquedos oficiais com seis personagens masculinos de seis importantes filmes do estúdio. Tarzan : rightVeja a página principal: Tarzan (personagem). O personagem Tarzan surgiu primeiramente na história Tarzan of the Apes, criada por Edgar Rice Burroughs. Em 1999, a Disney adaptou a história original, e criou seu próprio filme. Na história, Tarzan perde seus pais, que são mortos por um leopardo, e sendo assim, ele é criado por Kala, uma gorila cujo o filho foi morto e comido pelo mesmo leopardo. Ele se torna um jovem forte, e respeitado por todos os gorilas. No entanto, quando uma tropa de exploradores chega a ilha aonde eles residem, a vida de Tarzan muda. Ele se apaixona por Jane, filha do Professor Porter, que quer explorar a ilha. Embora os gorilas sejão contra a relação dos dois, Kala diz para Tarzan seguir seu coração, e ele acaba ficando com Jane. Ele também é personagem principal de uma continuação, um prelúdio e uma série de TV. Vozes originais: Tony Goldwyn (no filme original e em Kingdom Hearts, como adulto), Alex D. Linz (filme original e continuações, como criança), Michael T. Weiss (em A Lenda de Tarzan), Harrison Chad (em Tarzan & Jane). Hércules leftVeja a página principal: Hércules (personagem). Hércules é o príncipe dos deuses, apresentado no filme da Disney de 1997, e baseado no personagem da mitologia grega de mesmo nome. No filme, quando Hércules era bebê, seu tio Hades, fez ele tomar uma poção, que o tornou humano (em vez de um deus), e levou o príncipe para a terra, aonde foi criado por um casal. Na juventude, Hércules descubriu que era filho de Zeus, e decidiu tentar de todas as formas se tornar um deus, treinando com Filoctetes. Alguns anos depois, Hércules decide ir para Tebas, aonde o povo vive em um terrível sofrimento. Para poder se tornar um deus, ele deve mostrar que conseguiu se tornar um herói. Hércules tenta de todas as formas, e embora seja visto como herói, ele ainda não consegue esse feito. No caminho, ele encontra Mégara, uma jovem por quem ele se apaixona, e que acaba nutrindo sentimentos por ele também, no entanto, ela vendeu sua alma para Hades, tio de Hércules. Percebendo os sentimentos de Hércules por Meg, Hades decide usar a jovem para conseguir a força brutal de Hércules, e consegue. Quando Hércules descobre que Mégara servia a seu tio, ele fica arrasado, no entanto, depois que ela morre para salvar ele, o herói decide salvar a vida de Meg, buscando sua alma no submundo. Neste momento, eles se torna herói, e decide ficar na terra com Meg. Hércules também foi personagem principal de uma série de TV e de um especial. Vozes originais: Tate Donovan (filme original, série de TV, Kingdom Hearts II), Roger Bart (Hércules jovem no filme original, cantando), Josh Keaton (Hércules jovem na série de TV, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), Sean Astin (Kingdom Hearts). Príncipe Felipe : rightVeja a página principal: Príncipe Felipe. Príncipe Felipe é o interesse amoroso da princesa Aurora de A Bela Adormecida. Príncipe Felipe estava prometida para a princesa em uma idade precoce, para seu evidente desgosto. Mas, a fim de proteger a princesa Aurora da maldição de Malévola, ela acaba vivendo com as três fadas boas em uma floresta isolada por 16 anos. Por acaso, Aurora e Felipe se encontram na floresta, e se apaixonam profundamente. É claro que um não se lembra do outro desde a infância, mas eles sentem como se tivessem se encontrado antes. Infelizmente, a maldição de Aurora é cumprida e em seu 16º aniversário, ela cai em um sono profundo. No entanto, Felipe derrota Malévola (com a ajuda das fadas boas), e com um beijo, a princesa desperta de seu sono, e eles vivem felizes para sempre. Felipe é o personagem masculino principal do filme, e fez uma aparição secundária na série Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. Ele também faz parte da franquia de príncipes da Disney. Vozes originais: Bill Shirley (filme original), Roger Craig Smith (2002-2007), Josh Robert Thompson (Kingdom Hearts). Peter Pan leftVeja a página principal: Peter Pan (personagem). Peter Pan é o herói personagem título do filme da Disney de 1953, baseado no personagem da peça teatral Peter and Wendy, criada por James Matthew Barrie. Peter Pan, o garoto que se recusa a crescer, espreita a casa da família Darling na cidade de Londres, pois Wendy, a mais velha dos filhos do casal, crê que ele exista e já convenceu seus irmãos, João e Miguel. Aproveitando a ausência dos pais de Wendy, Peter Pan vai até sua casa e ensina a Wendy, João e Miguel o que devem fazer para voar: pensar em algo bom e usar um pó mágico, que uma pequena fada, Sininho, joga sobre eles. Peter leva as três crianças para um passeio na Terra do Nunca, uma ilha encantada que é o lar de Peter, Sininho, os Garotos Perdidos e um maquiavélico pirata, conhecido como Capitão Gancho, que jurou se vingar de Peter. Gancho perdeu uma de suas mãos em um duelo com Peter Pan, com ela tendo sido comida por um crocodilo que agora segue sempre o navio do Capitão Gancho, pois quer comer o resto. Ele fez outras aparições, como na sequência do filme, O Retorno para a Terra do Nunca e na série de TV Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca. Vozes originais: Bobby Driscoll (filme original), Chris Steele (Kingdom Hearts), Adam Wylie (Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca), Blayne Weaver (atualmente). Robin Hood : rightVeja a página principal: Robin Hood (personagem). Robin Hood é o personagem-título do filme da Disney de 1973, baseado no herói do folclore inglês, de mesmo nome. No filme da Disney, ele é uma raposa, em vez de um ser humano. No começo do filme, junto com seu companheiro João Pequeno, Robin rouba a caravana real do tirânico e cruel príncipe João, o que provoca a ira do príncipe, e faz com que Robin se torne o ser mais procurado em todo o reino. Desde então, Robin Hood se disfarça, e ajuda as pessoas, que sofrem com os terríveis impostos do príncipe João. Robin é apaixado pela Donzela Marian, e vai disfarçado a um torneio, para poder ver ela. No entanto, suas belas abilidades no arco e flecha acabam revelando ele, o que faz Robin ser condenado a morte. Antes da execução, João Pequeno consegue ajudar Robin, que foge com Marian para a floresta. No final, o rei Richard retorna, perdoa Robin Hood por seus atos heróicos, e permite que ele se casasse com a Donzela Marian. Vozes originais: Brian Bedford (filme original), Maurice LaMarche (atualmente). Arthur leftVeja a página principal: Arthur Pendragon. Arthur Pendragon, também conhecido como Wart, é o principal protagonista do filme de 1963 da Disney, A Espada Era a Lei, e baseado no Rei Arthur. O esperto garoto Arthur, que desconhece a lenda da espada mágica, trabalha como cavalariço em um castelo e sonha em se tornar um cavaleiro. Todavia, o Mago Merlin que vive na floresta, conhece o futuro e sabe que Arthur será rei. Dessa forma, ele se muda para uma torre do castelo juntamente com seu fiel assistente, a coruja Arquimedes, e atribui para si a missão de dar uma formação escolar ao jovem. Muito confuso, Merlin começa a falar de coisas e pessoas que ainda não existem. As suas melhores aulas são quando transforma Arthur em diferentes animais, como um esquilo ou um peixe. Durante essas aulas na floresta, acabam chamando a atenção de uma bruxa, a Madame Min. Buscando impressionar Arthur e humilhar Merlin, ela o desafia para um duelo de magia. Merlin vence e Madame Mim fica doente. Arthur se torna escudeiro de seu meio irmão Ken, mas Merlin irrita-se e viaja para as Bermudas no século 20. No torneio de justa em qual Arthur era escudeiro ele retira a Espada da Pedra, tornando-se rei, fazendo Merlin voltar para seu aprendiz. Arthur também fez aparições nas séries O Point do Mickey e Os Gárgulas. Vozes originais: Rickie Sorensen, Richard Reitherman, Robert Reitherman (filme original), John St. Ryan (Os Gárgulas). Outros personagens Os personagens dos filmes dos heróis principais tem aparecido nos produtos, inclusive, alguns ganhando grande destaque. Até agora, os personagens a fazerem aparições foram: *''Tarzan'': Terk, Tantor, Kala, Kerchak, Sabor, Manu, Jane Porter, Arquimedes Q. Porter, Clayton. *''Hércules'': Hades, Pegasus, Philoctetes, Mégara, Pânico e Agónia, Zeus, Hydros, Cicople Gigante. *''A Bela Adormecida'': Malévola (em forma de dragão). *''Peter Pan'': Fada Sininho, Wendy Darling, João Darling, Miguel Darling, Nana, Capitão Gancho, Sr. Smee, Tripulação Pirata, Tick-Tock, Garotos Perdidos, Chefe Índio, Tigrinha, Índios, Squaw. *''Robin Hood'': Pequeno João, Galo Trovador, Príncipe João, Sr. Chio, Xerife de Nottingham, Tiro Certo, Biruta, Guardas Rinocerontes, Capitão Crocodilo, Donzela Marian, Rei Ricardo. *''A Espada Era a Lei'': Mago Merlin, Arquimedes, Madame Min, Sir Ector, Sir Kay. Mídias Linha de brinquedos : Veja a página principal: Disney Heroes (linha de brinquedos). A linha de brinquedos da franquia é feita pela empresa Famosa, com distribuição para Espanha e Estados Unidos. Ela é composta por play sets e figuras de ação. Se iniciou em 2005, pelo Disney Store, que trouxe Peter Pan, Capitão Gancho, Príncipe Felipe, Malévola (em forma de dragão) e Hércules. Os brinquedos geralmente incluem mini-figuras de ação, e se tornou um sucesso de vendas na Espanha. Livros thumb|256px|Capas dos livros da franquia.Uma linha de livros para colorir foi lançada no inicio da franquia, aonde diversos heróis (inclusive os que não fazem parte da franquia) fizeram aparições. Ela usava um slogan chamado It's A Hero Thing, que significa "É Coisa de Herói", literalmente. Diferente da linha de brinquedos, ela não conseguiu fazer o mesmo sucesso, e deixou de existir de acordo com o tempo. Outros A franquia rendeu, e continua rendendo diversos produtos. No seu inicio, foi lançado pela Buena Vista Entertainment um DVD, com quatro episódios das séries Hércules e A Lenda de Tarzan. No entanto, não rendeu um segundo volume, devido ao fracasso em vendas. Também foi lançada uma versão do famoso jogo Top Trumps para a franquia. Spin-off's thumb|182px ''Disney Adventurers'' Disney Adventurers é uma sub-franquia, inspirada na franquia Disney Heroes, e que foi lançada no Disney Store. Ela foi uma tentativa de incluir o personagem Aladdin em mercadorias que não fossem referentes a franquia Disney Princesa. Assim como a franquia de heróis, Adventurers continha bonecos de ação, mais seu maior destaque foi a principal linha lançada para a franquia, que era inspirada na famosa marca de brinquedos LEGO. Ela era composta por Peter Pan, Aladdin, Hércules e Tarzan, além de aparições de outros personagens como o Gênio e o Capitão Gancho. Hoje em dia, raramente se encontra algum produto da franquia para venda no Disney Store, ou em qualquer loja. Eventos Os heróis são destaque no show do Disney On Ice, Princesas e Heróis, que reúne as princesas da Disney e os heróis do estúdio. Eles também costumam fazer aparições nos parques da Disney, comumente, junto de seus amigos ou interesses amorosos. Galeria : Veja a página principal: Disney Heroes/Galeria. Trivia *No começo da franquia, alguns outros heróis como Milo Thatch e Aladdin, fizeram aparições, no entanto, nunca se tornaram personagens oficiais. *Embora faça parte da franquia, o príncipe Felipe nunca teve um play set lançado com seu nome ou com o nome de seu filme. Isso provavelmente acontece por que seu filme faz parte de outra franquia. *Com exceção de Peter Pan e Robin Hood, todos os heróis foram mostrados tanto em suas formas jovens como em suas formas adultas nos filmes. *As idades dos heróis são desconhecidas, pois raramente se fala nas idades deles nos filmes. Acredita-se que: Tarzan tenha 20 anos (não canônico), Hércules tem 18 anos (canônico), príncipe Felipe tem 23 anos (não canônico), Peter Pan tem 12 anos (não conônico), Robin Hood tem 24 anos (não canônico) e Arthur tem 12 anos (canônico). Categoria:Franquias